


Everybody loves Marko and Marko loves everybody

by FanFicReader01



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Baking, Comfort, Cupcakes, Domestic Fluff, Dorks, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, actual children, gigs, goofyness, more tags will appear when i add chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Like the title says: everybody loves Marko and Marko loves everybody back.





	1. Cupcakes around midnight (Marko/Jaska)

Jaska was a big guy. He may looked tough from the outside with those tattoos on his arms, but Marko knew there was a very approachable guy from the inside.

What some people didn’t know, was that Jaska was also a very huggable person. Marko often compared the guitarist with a huge plush teddy bear.

He wondered how many times they’ve cuddled. Countless times, Marko decided.

 

Besides being a good hugger, Jaska was a great cook too. Especially when it came to baking cookies and muffins.

Tomorrow would be Marko’s birthday and Jaska was preparing something delicious when Marko walked into the kitchen.

 ‘You shouldn’t be here. It’s supposed to be a surprise’, Jaska warned him but Marko walked closer anyway.

 ‘Can’t wait to see what it is’ the lead singer hummed and swung his arms over Jaska’s shoulders, hugging him in the process. The other man grinned.

 Marko peeked over Jaska’s shoulder and asked: ‘So it’s going to be cupcakes this time?’

Jaska nodded as he carefully tried to pour the cake mix into the small cups. ‘You have to let go of me if you want me to finish this.’

The singer laughed and unwrapped his arms from the guitarist. He walked over to one of the crutches and sat down. He observed the other man as he filled the last two cups with precision.

 

When the cupcakes were done baking, Marko was sure to be the first person in the kitchen.

Jaska gave him a warning but playful look when he noticed the singer sitting at the table.

 ‘They might be ready, but you still have to wait until tomorrow’ he said.

‘I know’, Marko said but there was a mischievous grin on his face. A grin Jaska knew too well.

‘Oh no, I know that look. You’re not getting any of it now’ and with those words the guitarist shielded the cupcakes from the singer with his own body. ‘Be patient’, he suggested and Marko rolled his eyes.

 ‘Alright. I’ll keep my hands off the cupcakes’ Marko promised as he left the kitchen.

 

‘MARKO!?’, a loud voice woke Marko from his peaceful sleep. He growled. It was a quarter past twelve.

He stepped out of bed and looked for the source of the noise. It came from the kitchen. He was still rubbing some sleep out of his eyes when he entered the room.

In the kitchen stood Jaska with his hands on his hips, giving the singer a meaningful look with furrowed brows.

 ‘What did I say about _not_ eating the cupcakes?’ Jaska accused.

Marko grinned. ‘Don’t talk so loud. Other members are sleeping. What are _you_  doing in the kitchen at this hour?’

 ‘Having a drink. Couldn’t sleep. And I had the eerie feeling that there might’ve been a thief. A cupcake thief’ Jaska snorted.

Marko pouted and looked with those puppy eyes Jaska couldn’t resist.

‘In fact, it’s tomorrow already. My birthday’ Marko defended himself and Jaska rolled his eyes. ‘Come here’ the man said eventually with his arms spread as an invitation.

During their embrace Jaska whispered in protest: ‘But those cupcakes were gone before midnight.’

Marko looked up at his guitarist, grinned and then kissed him, much to Jaska’s surprise. But without hesitating, Jaska leaned into the kiss and went along with it.

 ‘Those cupcakes were too irresistible. Just like you’ Marko mumbled with that cheeky grin of him and Jaska kissed his favorite singer on the forehead because he thought Marko was irresistible too.


	2. Sleep well (Marko/Markus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's past midnight. Olli went home. Markus and Marko still work on a song.

Markus or Captain as most people called him nowadays was a good friend of Marko.

Without him the band wouldn’t have come this far.

Marko was the man forever grateful for joining the band. In his eyes, the keyboardist was a pure genius. His previous works were great and now the mastermind was part of their band.

Nothing Marko could complain about.

 

One evening, he recalled a pleasant memory when he and Captain were working on the single Sleep.

 

The clock read three quarters past midnight.

The three musicians had worked all day long and Olli had already left the studio.

Marko groaned as he was getting tired. He rubbed his eyes and made some coffee for him and Captain who was sitting behind his trustworthy keyboard.

 ‘We still have to do the lyrics and all’ he grumbled and Markus nodded in silence. He was doodling on the keyboard when Marko returned with the hot coffee.

 ‘Any new ideas?’ the singer stood next to Captain and looked at the sheets in front of him.

‘Not yet. But we’ll find something’ Captain reassured the singer.

‘If you don’t mind, I’ll be on the couch’, Marko said. Markus only nodded in response. They didn’t need many words to communicate with each other.

As soon as Marko laid down, he felt how tired he was. His limbs felt like lead and his mind was working overtime. He swore he could hear the bolts of his mental clockwork rotate.

 ‘Are you sure you want to keep going? If you’re that tired maybe we should call it a day. Olli went home already’ Markus suggested as he saw the exhaustion on the singer’s face.

But Marko mumbled something that sounded like a “no”.

 ‘Keep playing’ he murmured as he rested his hands on his belly. And so Markus played the first notes they had arranged so far.

‘Sleep, sugar, let your dreams flood in’ Marko began to muse, almost in a trance. He let the soothing sound of the piano lead him into a peaceful landscape that only existed in his head.

 ‘Like waves of sweet fire… you’re save within…’, Marko continued humming.

 

A while later Marko opened his eyes when he felt something being placed upon him. It was a blanket.

Markus stood next to the couch watching the other musician.

 ‘I thought you’d fell asleep’ Captain said.

Marko gave his friend a smile and sat up. ‘Yeah, I almost did. Asleep. Sleep… sleep? Sleep!’ Suddenly the singer felt a rush of adrenaline come up. He jumped off the couch almost tripping over his own feet.

Markus was slightly shocked by the abrupt moves. ‘You mean sleep is the solution?’

The singer nodded. ‘Yes! You’re a genius! You know that?’ Marko cheered as he jumped around the studio.

 ‘I have new ideas! Great ideas!’ Marko hugged the pianist warmly. Then he smooches the other man on both cheeks in a way of saying “Thank you”.

 ‘So what did I say earlier on? Sleep, sugar. Let your dreams float in?’ , Marko guessed.

‘Yes. Like waves of sweet fire, you’re save within’ Markus added.

‘Great, great. I feel like we might just finish this one tonight’, Marko said in delight.

‘This night?! It’s getting really late, alright’ Markus laughed but he was glad that Marko found new inspiration by just dozing a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, this is a headcanon/idea of mine about how the song Sleep came to be :P


	3. Heartbeat (Marko/Jari)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marko admired the drummer.

Jari was the final piece of the jigsaw puzzle. He was also the youngest member of the group.

Marko admired the drummer. Jari might be hidden behind his drum kit for the entirety of the gigs, but Marko knew that the guy had as much energy in him as his guitarists.  If not, more.

While the singer was bouncing over the whole stage, using every part of the stage while he was at it, Jari was there to ensure the backbone of the song.

 

Sometimes Marko felt his own heartbeat synchronize with Jari’s drum rhythm. It was a reassuring feeling.

The first time Marko had felt it, he had looked at Jari who had this huge smile on his face. Jari knew.

After the gig Jari had approached Marko and spoke: ‘My music is attached to your music it seems.’

Marko had nodded and inspected his drummer. He saw there had been changes in the other man’s facial structures. He was maturing, together with the music they created.

Jari’s hair was getting longer and he finally showed signs of facial hair growth as well. It suited him.

 ‘You’re growing’ Marko stated the obvious.

Jari gave him a questioning look. Then he laughed and stroke a hand over his chin. ‘Yeah, I finally get a beard. Like you guys! What do you think of it? Like it?’

 ‘Sure,’ Marko answered as he closed the distance between him and the younger man, ‘It suits you perfectly.’ The singer surprises the drummer with a quick but tender kiss on the cheek. Jari’s beard tickled a bit. It made Marko giggle.

 ‘Thanks… I guess’ Jari mumbled and scratched the side of his head. A little blush played on his cheeks.

‘You’re welcome’ Marko said and patted the drummer on his head. Then he walked away.

Jari watched the singer stroll through the empty hallway in silence. Marko had always been some kind of mystery to him. An interesting mystery full of surprises. Pleasant surprises.


	4. Shirt (Marko/Jani)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you sure?’, Jani hesitated.  
> ‘Yes I am sure. The girls will love it’ Marko assured the bassist. ‘Just do it.’

‘Are you sure?’, Jani hesitated.

‘Yes I am sure. The girls will love it’ Marko assured the bassist. ‘Just do it.’

Jani did like Marko told him and when he entered the stage his shirt was off and it was just like Marko said. It got the fangirls (and perhaps some fanboys too) screaming. Jani regained his self-confidence as quick as the shirt had been removed.

He secretly was Marko grateful because it got quite hot on stage. They still had forty intense minutes to go.

During one of Olli’s guitar solos, Marko walked over to the bassist and swung one arm around the man’s neck, keeping him close to the singer.

 ‘How did it went?’ Marko asked amused. Jani grinned back: ‘Actually better than I thought.’

Marko gave him a playful wink and said: ‘You should get rid of that shirt more often in our future gigs.’

 

As soon as the concert ended and the guys were backstage, Jani went looking for his shirt.

‘Have you seen it?’ he asked the drummer who was changing clothes as well. Jari shrugged his head.

Slightly annoyed he wandered through the halls of the building only to stumble upon Nina.

‘Hey, have you seen my shirt?’ he questioned. ‘Wait, you mean that was _your_ shirt?’ she frowned her head and then there was a smile on her lips.

 Jani quickly realized who the “thief” was and gave a pleading look at the woman who now burst out in laughter. ‘He’s in room three’ she snickered.  

 

‘Finally found you’ Jani exclaimed as he slammed the door open. Marko was sitting on a table with Jani’s shirt on his lap. He gave the bassist a smirk and waved with the clothing.

 ‘I was waiting for you, you know’, Marko  tried to pull an innocent face but failed. Jani rolled his eyes.

‘Give it back. Please’, Jani neared but Marko refused to give him the satisfaction. ‘Didn’t I told you to get rid of the shirt?’

 ‘That only applied for the next gigs’ Jani complained. ‘You’re right’ Marko sighed and jumped off the tables. ‘But you have to earn it’ he winked and Jani felt a grin appearing on his own face.

 ‘Alright, cowboy’, before finishing his sentence he was already chasing Marko down the hallway.

 

They both ended up in room three again. ‘Alright, alright. You win!’ Marko breathed exhausted as he rested against a chair.

But just when Jani reached out for his shirt, Marko pulled back. ‘Lemme do it for you’, he declared.

‘I’m not a kid, Marko’ Jani snorted and Marko replied: ‘But you are a man-child, aren’t you?’

Jani huffed with a wide grin: ‘Just like you.’ Marko nodded in agreement.

 

All of a sudden the power went out and the two men were left in the dark.

‘Spooky’ Marko commented. Jani laughed.

  Silence.

Maybe now was a good moment? Jani felt Marko button up his shirt and he stopped the singer with his own hands. He pulled their hands up until they were on the same height as the bassist’s face.

In the dark he kissed Marko’s fingers. It left Marko surprised.

Then Jani felt the other man’s face close against his face. Almost touching.

The electricity started working again.

When the two musicians could see each other, they had distanced themselves from each other.

 ‘Next time, I’ll keep a better eye on my shirts’ Jani mumbled as they left the room. His heart was still beating fast when they rejoined with the rest of the band.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The author is having way too much fun writing these small drabbles :S


	5. It's going to be fine (Marko/Olli)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few moments before the gig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter, lads :D Boy, oh boy, was it fun to write xD  
> This is probably OOC and totally headcanon, but whatever :P Hope you enjoyed the fluff :3

‘It’s going to be fine. It’s going to be alright. You’re _not_ forgetting the chords’ that were the words Olli muttered to himself when he was found by the lead singer.

 ‘Hey, are you okay, bud?’ Marko wanted to be sure. He caught Olli off guard. Olli blinked and looked surprised when he saw Marko standing in front of him.

Olli nodded but Marko saw the concern in the younger man’s eyes and posture. The singer sighed and placed himself next to the guitarist. Without warning he gave Olli a hug. The man didn’t protest, so Marko held on to him.

 ‘You’re fine. You will do great. I’m sure of it. Just like the other gigs, right?’ he tried to soothe him.

‘Just like the other gigs’ Olli repeated, yet he didn’t sound convinced.

Marko patted him on the back.

 ‘But there are so many people this time around’ Olli sniveled. ‘I know. But everything will alright. I assure you. Even if it wouldn’t work out, the other bandmembers, I will still love you, my dear Olli’ Marko hushed.

He was cradling his friend until he stopped shaking and his breathing got even again.

‘Th- thank you, Marko. You’re a great friend’ Olli whispered as he freed himself from Marko’s embrace.

‘I’ll be fine’ Olli mumbled. Marko noticed some tears on the guitarist’s cheek and wiped them carefully away.

 ‘Good to hear. We’re almost up. I hear the fans shouting already’ Marko grinned and gave his friend a playful and reassuring smile. Olli returned the smile.

As they were walking to the stage, Marko walked beside Olli. Just before they walked through the door, he gave the younger man a sweet kiss on his nose. Olli laughed and seemed to forget his sorrows.

 ‘Time to go’ he said.

Marko nodded and followed the guitarist to the podium.

As soon as they entered the stage, they got greeted with cheering and yelling fans.


End file.
